


They

by Prajakta_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, First Time, Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnlock Roulette, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prajakta_Holmes/pseuds/Prajakta_Holmes
Summary: Just a tiny poem





	They

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be harsh, this is my first ever poem and my first ever upload.

Somewhere in the world imaginary,  
Stood a figure - tall and lank;  
Armoured in a coat long and posh,  
With an enthralling name - Sherlock Holmes! 

Along side him stood John Watson,  
His blogger!  
An astute gentleman;  
With skills of an Army Doctor.

They rented a flat - Cozy and warm;  
And filled it with skull, blood and gore!  
221B also had two disparate chairs,  
One represented the consulting detective - other his blogger! 

They leaped on the roads of London in unison,  
Deducting the truths of the defendants!  
Together they solved multifarious crimes;  
Thefts, murders, suicides, triple homicide!

They had awkward conversations,  
They giggled at crime scenes!  
But they were the best partners the world had ever seen!0

**Author's Note:**

> In case you find any tags missing, help will be appreciated.


End file.
